Witch
Witches or Warlocks (the male equivalent of witches) are humans who practice magic, good or evil. Witches are females and males prefer to be called Warlocks. Witches have the power to cast spells and have other abilities. Naturally born witches and warlocks have supernatural powers that start developing as a teenager. Witches seem to have many names depending on the way of their practice, and their culture; for example, the Aztec Witch/Warlock who cursed werewolves and vampires was called a Shaman. History Witches and Warlocks are known for their bond and their code of loyalty to help each other. Most of them are on the side of good but usually forced to help evil. They have existed for many years, passing down their ability and knowledge through generations. They seem to have many names depending on the way of their practice, and their culture. For Example; Shamans are witches that practice Shamanism, some of which are Aztec Shamans, the same kind that cast the powerful Sun and Moon curse over the vampires and werewolves. Salem Witches however, are witches that lived during the Salem Witch Trials in Salem, Massachusetts. They're known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. Some generations of witches were found to be forced by Klaus to help him find a way to break the curse without the sacrifice of the doppleganger. Powers and Abilities * Spellcasting: Witches have been shown to cast spells that affect the natural world. showed this ability by chanting, using a language similar to Latin, but as Elena said "not quite". * Clairvoyance: The psychic ability to gain information about a person, object, location or physical event. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to produce and manipulate fire. Witches uses water and convert it to fire. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with your mind * Photokinesis:The ability to manipulate light. * Pain Infliction: The ability to inflict pain on another being * Aerokinesis: The ability to control air. * Immunity to compulsion:'Witches aren't able to be compelled as they are supernatural. * '''Channeling: '''Witches are able to channel another witch's magic, nature and celestial events. * '''Slowed-Aging Rate: '''Witches were found to age slower than normal humans 'Tools: Grimoires: '''Witches document their work on books which they named grimoires. '''Talismans: '''Witches uses their own personal items which will act as a talisman, a witch's powerful tool. '''Stones & Herbs: Witches uses stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. Candles: 'Witches uses candles to draw energy from the flames and also enchance the spell. 'Spells Cast: Curse Of The Sun and Moon: An Aztec Shaman cast a curse over the vampires and werewolves to make sunlight fatal to vampires and bound werewolves to the moon, allowing them to only turn during a full moon. Day Walking Rings/Medallion: Jewerly that contains Lapis Lazuli stones that were charmed by witches to allow Vampires to walk in sunlight freely. Gilbert Rings: Rings that were secretly enchanted by Emily Bennett to save a person from death that was caused by something supernatural The Gilbert Device: A device that Emily help Jonathan Gilbert to enchant that is used as a weapon for vampires and werewolves. Tomb Spell: Emily cast a powerful spell over a tomb beneath the Fell's church that contains 26 vampires to save them from dying and being burnt when the church was set ablazed by the Founder's Council. Séance: A way of communication to the spiritual world and afterlife Pentagram Spell: By using a stick, Emily drew a pentagram around her, above the remains of the old Fell Church that soon ignited and destroyed the Bennett Crystal. Tomb Counter-spell: A spell cast by Sheila and Bonnie Bennett to lift the tomb spell that Emily cast since the original spell was impossible to break unless you know how she did it. Intensity Of The Fire: Bonnie cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames in the basement of the Old GIlbert Building so that Stefan can save Damon. Healing Spell: A spell that was mentioned by Damon about how Emily took years to master it. Linking Spell: '''Lucy Bennett cast a spell over Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert so that Elena can feel whatever Katherine physically feel. '''Room Isolation Spell: Bonnie Bennett cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion. Reducing Pain:'''Bonnie Bennett cast a spell to remove the pain that Elena is experiencing. '''Tracking Spell: A spell that Bonnie cast with Jeremy's blood to track down Elena. Message Spell: A spell that includes a paper ball that contains the message to be burnt, sending it through space and time to the person. It was cast by Bonnie Incapacitation Ash: Bonnie burnt a personal item of Katherine until it turned to ash that will incapacitate Katherine and only Katherine. De-Spelling A Talisman: '''Bonnie and Luka worked together to remove the spell from the moonstone, but it turns out that Luka was pretending to remove it. '''Identity Spell: Bonnie cast a spell in the interactive game "Bloodlines Revealed" to find out the player's identity. Hypnosis Spell: Bonnie caused Luka to go into a trance and asks him questions that he has no choice but to answer. Weaknesses *Human Weakness: Witches are still humans and so they still have natural human weakness. *Strength Of Magic: If witches has to cast powerful spells that they themselves can't handle, they would be easily weakened and die from fatigue. *Aging: Although they have a slower aging rate, they don't have eternal life, leaving them to grow old. *Overuse of Magic: If a witch does alot of magic, it'll wear them down. Known Witches and Warlocks Bennett Witches Bennett witches are known to be very powerful and in the force of good. They are originated from Salem and fled to Mystic Falls during 1692 and relocated there and lived in secrecy for a hundred years. Most of these witches has encountered with vampires and help protect Mystic Falls from them. Known Bennett Witches: *Bonnie Bennett * Lucy Bennett * Sheila Bennett (deceased) * Emily Bennett (deceased) Martin Witches Not much is known about this family but they moved from Louisiana to Mystic Falls in 2010. After Jonas' daughter was taken away from them by Klaus, who forced her to find a way to break the curse without the doppleganger, they teamed up with Elijah, an Original who made a deal to bring her back to them in exchange to have Klaus dead. Known Martin Witches: *Luka Martin * Jonas Martin Other Witches * Bree (deceased) Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampire Diaries Characters